


The 100th Candle

by ADAMWryter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Steve Rogers' 100th Birthday, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Tony has some trouble with a cake for Steve's 100th birthday... However, things go pretty well and romantic.





	The 100th Candle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like... half an hour... because it was late. Because I cannot miss this special occasion.  
> I use the Domestic Avengers tag, making them like a family, a large one. But I only mention some characters, feel free to imagine your favorite in the background ;)

“FRIDAY! There aren’t enough candles! I have counted them for 12 times and there are only 99! I remember ordering 100 candles!”, Tony shouts in panic.

He intends to make a really big red, blue and white cake for Steve with a hundred candles because it’s Steve’s 100th birthday. It’s supposed to be a joke, but somewhere in Tony’s mind there are a lot of affections put into the cake. The cake is finished, it tastes just sweet enough, non-calories, just the way Steve likes it. It’s quite a surprise Tony could bake a cake like that. Well, though he is not really good with the baking thing… He’s sure a math genius, he calculated perfectly from the recipe in the book to a perfect cake for the Captain America. Now it’s the candles that need to be finished.

“Sir, one has dropped on the floor and broken when you were not paying attention”, F.R.I.D.A.Y. responds.

“Oh great! Now what am I going to do?!! He’ll be here in any minute and this cake isn’t perfect! The other Avengers cannot hold him long enough to buy one….”, Tony is unable to think of anything at the moment… “Maybe I could try to get this candle together…”

Just as he thinks of a solution, Natasha runs in to signal Tony that Steve is about to be there…

Tony sighs, “Well, cannot waste this cake. Maybe he won’t count them at all. I mean, there are up to 99 candles!”

Steve enters with Thor’s big hands covering his eyes. Bruce turns the lights off and Tony walks towards Steve with the cake on his hands, bright with the lights of the candles. The Avengers sing Steve a happy birthday song cheerfully.

As Thor takes his hands off Steve’s eyes, Tony is the first one Steve sees.

“Happy 100th birthday, Cap!”, Tony says with blushes.

“What?!”, Steve is surprised  when seeing an America cake with a forest of candles on top, “Awww… Thank you Tony… Thank you everyone. This means a lot to me. I am absolutely lucky to be here fighting with you guys today…”

“C’mon, blow the candles!”, Clint shouts, everyone agrees.

As Steve leans in to blow the candles, he notices something… “Is there something missing in the center?”… Apparently, Tony was not very smart when he left the center of the cake, which is the position of the 100th candle, to be the last place to decorate.

Tony tries to keep it cool “Yeah, there aren’t actually one 100 candles like I planned… There was a.. ummm… an accident. Sorry we cannot celebrate such a special occasion…”

Steve smiles and says nothing, he leans in to blow all the candles with just one breath… Super soldier! Then suddenly he looks up to kiss Tony on the lips… Tony is quite shocked…

“That cooled you down? You seem intense, Tony… It’s okay if there are not enough 100 candles on the cake…. ‘cause you’re my 100th candle today. You’re hot, like a candle, and I never want to blow you out”, Steve smiles charmingly…

“Thank… you…”, Tony’s face is heating up… Everyone laughs and Tony kisses him back in the joy of the whole Avengers team. Tony takes a small piece of cream and wipes it on Steve’s face, they kiss one more time and Natasha manages to photograph the perfect moment… It is a day to remember, it surely is…

Happy birthday, Steve Rogers.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
